My World Shattered
by Casterfails
Summary: They were separated for years, and they finally get together, but when they do, what will Atsuma, Yuki, and Karin think of her?


Hope you enjoy. :)

They were separated for years, and they finally get together, but when they do, what will Atsuma, Yuki, and Karin think of her?

* * *

After Atsuma, Karin, Yuki, and Raigar saved Sayaka. She bowed, and spotted someone...

Raigar looked at Sayaka, and she looked at him. " Raigar! " Everyone in the group jumped when Sayaka hugged Raigar. And when he hugged back.

Atsuma was jaw dropping, along with Yuki, and Karin. They had just saved this girl, and now she's hugging Raigar!? Have they met before? Must have, or else she wouldn't know his name, " Um.. explanation please! "

Sayaka looked at everyone and stopped hugging him, and Raigar also stopped. " Oh sorry...Raigar's my...finace... We're engaged to be married... " Everyone looked at each other, wide eyes, open mouths. " WHAT!? How come we never knew Raigar! "

Raigar looked at them. " Because it had been such a long time...I haven't seen her since... " Raigar trailed off not wanting to continue, so he looked at Sayaka. She turned to him, and frowned. " Since the London/Kyoto War... "

Karin looked at Sayaka. " You do not have to continue about this subject anymore, for the sake of not shedding tears. Let's talk about something else. "

Sayaka nodded. " Of course..you can stay at my village, it's west of the city...the city is closed, so I'm saving you the trouble of walking there. " Raigar grunted after hearing that. Sayaka frowned again. " I'm sure he would forgive you by now...do not worry. "

Raigar shook his head and started walked toward the village, then everyone followed Raigar, soon Sayaka started walking with Raigar, but they didn't talk. They glanced a few times, but didn't speak. Atsuma wasn't sure if he should start a conversation or not, he figured it was best if he were to stay quiet. . .

The walk to her village was quiet, and long, But they soon got to the village, then to Sayaka''s house, then Raigar stopped. Everyone stopped, and looked at Sayaka and Raigar. Sayaka spoke. " This is my house, my father is in the boiler room, but when you enter, please wait for me to come in...I need to talk to Raigar in private... " Karin, Atsuma, and Yuki walked into the house.

Sayaka turned to Raigar, and looked at him, and he returned the look. " Raigar...it's been so long,,, why did you quit being a knight for..? "

Raigar let out a breath. " That is subject I do not want to speak of. "

Sayaka frowned, but then nodded. " Let's go inside now.. "

~ Later On ~

Raigar looked at the night sky, then turned to his right, to see Sayaka there. " Yes? "

Sayaka looked at him, she put her hand on his face, caressed his face. " Please..I don't want to ignore this subject...do you still love me? "

Raigar pulled her hand down and leaned forward to kiss her. " I could never abandon such strong feelings for you, not matter how long we are apart... " He kissed her. And she kissed him back.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, making their kiss deeper, but soon enough, they pulled back for air. " I love you...despite what my father says... I don't care that you attacked this village, and killed most of it's people. I still love you... "

He smiled at her. " Sayaka...must anyone know about our current status now..? " She pondered at the thought and smiled at him, and kissed him on his cheek. " It doesn't matter to me, as long as we're happy. "

He holds her hand. " Shall we go back inside? "

She giggles and holds his hand also, then nodded. " Of course, let us go back inside. "

The both of them walked back inside of the house, much to their delight, everyone was still asleep. They kissed each other good night, and went back to sleep.

~ In the morning ~

Karin looked at Raigar, and saw that he was actually smiling. That caught her attention, a really tall guy smiling. " Raigar, why are you smiling so much? "

Raigar looked at Karin and stopped smiling. " Oh, something happened recently, that has caused me to be happy. My apologies if I worried you. " Atsuma laughed. " Raigar man! Tell us what happened, we want to know! "

Sayaka walked into the house, also smiling. " Ah, everyone is up. How exciting, how did everyone sleep? " Everyone turned their attention to Sayaka. " Ah, fine. " They all answered.

Raigar looked at Sayaka and walked toward her. " And how did you sleep? " She giggled and responded. " Well enough. But, now. It's time to go to Kyoto City, everyone ready? "

They all nodded and Sayaka opened the door to leave. Everyone went out, Raigar and Sayaka were last to get out. Then everyone started walking to Kyoto City, Sayaka and Raigar leading, again. The trip was quiet, until Sayaka and Raigar stopped walking.

Atsuma looked at the two of them. " Why did we stop for? "

Sayaka spoke. " I feel a disturbence in the air...like, we are going to be ambushed. "

" Perhaps we will, be on guard everyone...especially you, Atsuma. " Raigar said.

Before anyone could start walking, ninjas jumped out of the bushed and surrounded the group. " You aren't going anywhere! "

Sayaka drew her two swords. " Go on ahead everyone, I can deal with these- " She was interruped by Raigar. " Not alone, I will help you, everyone go on ahead. We'll catch up soon. "

Although they didn't want to leave the two behind, they did anyways, just as they were told.

Sayaka chuckled. " You didn't have to stay with me Raigar, I can handle them. " She sliced 3 of the Ninjas in one move. Then Raigar killed another 3 in one move also. Leaving 6 left, and they defeated the rest of them, together. Soon enough, they caught up with the group and didn't say anything for the rest of the trip to Kyoto City. Although, soon enough, someone broke the silence.

" Are you two alright? " Karin said.  
" We're fine. " Said Raigar.  
" Then why are you two so quiet? " This time Atsuma said something.

Raigar and Sayaka stopped walking and looked at everyone. " What do you want to know? " Sayaka said, eyeing Raigar a little.

" Why are you two acting so suspecious for? You two are so quiet, and really won't talk. Is there anything wrong that possibly we could help with? " Karin said.

" I love Raigar...simple as that...can we continue onto Kyoto City now? " Sayaka said, not really wanting to talk about what happened between her and Raigar.

Raigar looked at Sayaka, which everyone noticed, especially Karin. " Alright...let's continue onto Kyoto City. " Raigar looked down. "... As you say... "

And after that, it was silent for the rest of the trip to Kyoto City. Even when they got to Kyoto City, it was quiet. Until they got to the building where the Shogun was, then Sayaka told them to wait there for a moment.

Atsuma sighed. " Why is it so quiet? The silence is killing me! " Yuki agreed with him. " Yeah, Raigar, what's wrong with Sayaka? "

Raigar stayed quiet, and only looked down. He himself, honestly, didn't want to answer that. Even though Sayaka said that it didn't matter, as long as they were happy. But he wasn't sure if Sayaka would be happy with them, if he spoke about the night before.

Karin smacked Raigar on his chest. " Raigar! Don't ignore us! " Raigar grunted and looked at Karin. " It is something I musn't speak of, unless I have gained permission to state so... "

Luckily for Raigar, Sayaka come out to tell them that they were able to go in. That bought Raigar time, but even then, he knew the topic would come up eventually. The meeting with the Shogun didn't turn out well either. After the meeting with the shogun, everyone was outside.

Sayaka bowed. " I'm sorry, but I must go retrieve some sweet buns for Lord Tokimune...My apologies for leaving. " And before she could leave, Raigar grabbed her arm. She looked at him, and he looked at her. " Please Sayaka. Do not overwork yourself for him. "

She let out a breath and relaxed a little. He kissed her on her cheek, earning ooh's from everyone. But after that kiss, Sayaka was long gone away.

Raigar sighed and turned to everyone. " Let us continue on with our journey and not speak of this. Please. " Everyone wanted answers, but they agreed not to talk about this, and continue on. For Raigar's Sake.

* * *

_You like it so far? Sorry to end it like this. ^^' I'll continue ASAP_


End file.
